An optical disc is a circular disc for storing optically readable information. Optical discs have found wide acceptance as, for example, CD ROMs for digitally stored text or graphics, as well as compact discs (CDs) for recorded music.
One type of enclosure which has been developed for storing optical discs is the transparent plastic jewel case. Such a jewel case comprises a bottom section and a lid section, with each section being a rectangular panel having upright edge walls attached thereto, so that each section is an open box having relatively low walls. The bottom section and the lid section are hingedly connected along one edge, with the open sides facing one another, so that the case opens and closes much like a book, thereby forming an enclosure.
The standard disc holding tray is placed into the bottom section and an optical disc is supported on this tray. The lid section of a standard jewel case is provided with tabs that extend inwardly from opposite edge walls of the lid section. These lid tabs are useful for holding paper or light cardboard inserts which carry printing, graphics, or other indicia, in such a way that they can be viewed through the transparent lid panel.
When a multiple disc package is needed, various complex constructions have been used. For example, three panel jewel cases, capable of holding two discs, having a center panel which supports discs on its opposite sides and having hinged bottom and lid panels folding over the center panel on opposite sides have been advanced.
Paperboard packages having a folded construction capable of holding two optical discs have also been advanced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812 discloses several folded paperboard disc packages wherein CDs are held in place by injection molded plastic holders which may, for example, be adhesively affixed to one or more of the paperboard panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,252 shows a commercially available optical disc package having a special hub which holds a disc by a friction fit which is used for storing a single CD.
Additionally, magnetic computer diskettes have been packaged in the lid section of jewel cases along with an optical disc packaged in the bottom section. To hold the diskette in place, an insert panel has been advanced wherein the diskette is held in a large recess which is surrounded by a raised peripheral ledge. Finger lift recesses are provided in the ledge at the edges of the large recess to ease the task of lifting the diskette out of the insert panel.
Since the costs of jewel cases presently in use are reduced by the large volume of standard cases produced, there is a need to keep the configuration of these cases standard and unchanged. At the same time, exceptional needs, such as the need to package two discs in a standard jewel case intended for one disc, are not uncommon.
In the case of paperboard packaging of optical discs, there is a need to provide a holder for optical discs which is more easily assembled, without the need for specialized adhesive application equipment, than the presently available adhesively bonded disc holders.